


Перекати-поле

by Torry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Сириус Блэк и воспитание детей — вещи, которые не должны пересекаться.
Kudos: 7





	Перекати-поле

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к канону, после нападения Волдеморта Сириус психанул и забрал Гарри из Англии.
> 
> Спустя 2 недели я осознала, что обозначила работу как слэш. ЭТО ВЫШЛО СЛУЧАЙНО.

Гарри широко зевнул, но затем вновь упрямо уставился слезящимися глазами в книгу. За последние полчаса латынь не стала понятнее. Конечно, это была не детская книжка, а старинный том (Мерлин знает какого века выпуска), в котором автор в весьма пространных терминах объяснял свой взгляд на теорию магии. С каждой страницей Гарри все больше подозревал, что автор ни черта не понимал не то что в теории магии, но и даже в банальной грамматике, и имел явно нездоровую любовь к гиппогрифам. К своим десяти годам Гарри знал наверняка, что если волшебник (или ведьма) любит что-то живое странной любовью, то в конце концов может получиться жутенький гибрид, к тому же не всегда стерильный. 

Гарри со вздохом отложил книгу. Он был благодарен Сириусу за то, что тот с переменным успехом пытался заботиться о его всестороннем развитии, но некоторые книги вызывали недоумение даже у него. Наверняка Сириус зачитывался чем-то подобным в детстве (жизнь в особняке Блэков не предполагала разнообразия в развлечениях), но Гарри от этого легче не становилось. За почти девять лет кочевой жизни с Сириусом Гарри насмотрелся и наслушался такого, что его психика обрела устойчивость, какой может похвастаться далеко не каждый солдат после спецподготовки.

Гарри поднялся со стула и направился на крохотную кухоньку двухкомнатной квартиры, которую они с Сириусом снимали вот уже два года у очаровательной старушки-француженки. Половина ее очарования заключалась в том, что она не задавала лишних вопросов. 

На кухне его ждала чистота и магловский холодильник, который последние полгода работал на честном слове и постоянно обновляемом заклинании самоохлаждения, и, судя по звукам, страшно страдал от кризиса самоидентичности. Гарри плюхнулся на стул и небрежно взмахнул палочкой: посуда повылетала из ящиков, а ингредиенты из холодильника, чтобы совместными усилиями приготовиться во что-нибудь съедобное. Что-что, а в бытовой магии Гарри мог дать фору половине домохозяек: шутка ли, чуть ли не с пяти лет он неделями оставался один, пока Сириус был «в командировках».

Хлопнула дверь. Послышались шаги. 

Гарри даже не обернулся. Помимо него в квартиру мог попасть только один человек.

— Что на ужин? — Полюбопытствовал Сириус, ввалившись в помещение и не утруждая себя переодеванием.  
— Рагу.  
— Чудно. После ужина собери вещи, я уже обо всем договорился. Завтра летим в Бразилию.

Гарри моргнул. Спорить с Сириусом было абсолютно бесполезно. После смерти родителей Гарри, когда Сириус-волкодав разодрал горло замешкавшемуся Волдеморту, он здорово повредился рассудком. Во всяком случае, так считал сам Гарри.

— На метлах?  
— Нет. Я помню, как тебе не понравилось прошлый раз пересекать Атлантику на метле. Полетим долголётом.  
— Самолетом.  
— Возможно, я не вникал в детали.  
—Зачем? — Задал Гарри самый главный вопрос.  
Сириус пожал плечами:  
— Небольшая подработка. Почти полторы тысячи галеонов за четыре месяца. Научная экспедиция. Буду на подхвате, плюс охрана. Основным требованием был аттестат Хогвартса, так что, как ты понимаешь, конкурентов у меня было не так много.  
— А что в это время буду делать я? — С подозрением уточнил Гарри.  
Сириус его не разочаровал:  
— Не волнуйся, я вписал тебя в качестве сопровождающего мелким шрифтом. На обеих копиях контрактах уже стоят магические подписи, так что моим нанимателям некуда деваться.

Гарри прикрыл лицо ладонями. Миска с готовым рагу застенчиво постучала его по плечу. Гарри сдался и взял в руку вилку. Сириус последовал его примеру. Некоторое время они ели в молчании.

— То есть… ты предлагаешь мне четыре месяца таскаться по джунглям?  
— Разумеется, нет, — Сириус тепло ему улыбнулся, — я не предлагаю, я ставлю тебя перед фактом.  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты решил взять меня на работу, меня подстрелили! Да, я сам виноват, что забыл бронежилет, но...  
— Никаких маглов, никакого огнестрела, никаких горячих точек. Я помню твои условия, — улыбка Сириуса ни на йоту не угасла.  
— Да-да, всего лишь дружелюбно-ядовитые флора и фауна. Магическая и магловская. Спасибо, что не Австралия, — вздохнул Гарри.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Сириус, встал из-за стола и парой взмахов палочки отправил посуду мыться.  
— Это был сарказм, — проворчал Гарри. 

И отправился собирать вещи.


End file.
